


Bumble Bee’s and Basements

by M1stakel0ve



Series: SBI Zombie AU [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anxious Toby Smith | Tubbo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Bois Inc. (Video Blogging RPF) Freeform, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Zombie Apocalypse, sbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1stakel0ve/pseuds/M1stakel0ve
Summary: {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}Technoblade finds out more about Tubbo and realised; it’s not just him that needs help.The story of when Tubbo and Techno got separated from the group.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: SBI Zombie AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073210
Comments: 16
Kudos: 473





	Bumble Bee’s and Basements

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for panic attacks and PTSD!  
> Also yes, this may not make sense, and that’s okay. You’re going to be confused at the end of this, and I am going to be glad.  
> ALSO! Some parts in this you may miss out on hints in other parts of this series I’ve done so be sure to read all series!
> 
> (Technoblade and Wilbur are 17 here, Tommy is eleven and Tubbo is twelve.)

Tubbo wasn’t sure what Technoblade thought of him.

The older kid was always so monotone, blank. He barely spoke and when he did it was either to make a sarcastic remark or it was a simple whisper to Philza asking questions.  
He wasn’t shy, he doesn’t think. He was just awkward, Tubbo had decided.

Tommy definitely tried to speak to him more. Tubbo found it funny that everytime Tommy threw himself at Techno, the pink haired boy would just step out of the way, unbothered.  
He wasn’t sure why Tommy got so attached to him so fast, but he was happy they all seemed to be getting closer and closer.

They’ve been together a year now, Tubbo just had his twelfth birthday! It was weird, but nice. Wilbur sung him a song and Tommy gave him a bee keychain.  
Philza told him a story and gave him a book full of facts and theories on space...

Technoblade just gave him a drawing of a bee.

(Secretly, that was his favourite gift and he still had it in his back pocket, folded up.)

Tubbo snapped back to reality, his bee keychain inbetween his fingers, fiddling with it as he stalked behind Philza and Wilbur, keeping an eye on their surroundings.  
They needed food. They realised they were short and now here they are, in an abandoned warehouse, carefully watching their step and listening out for walkers.  
So far, it had seemed pretty empty. But Techno let them know there were some walkers down in the basement. He heard them when he went to go down.

Philza asked them to stick together, so they did. Nobody really wanting to leave his side anyways.

Tommy shined a torch around the open area they were in, scrunching up his face “What-... How long do you think people stayed here?”

Tubbo frowned, following the torch light to the blood stained sleeping bags, trying to ignore the remains of the corpses stuck inside.  
Thinking about how they probably felt trapped, desperate to escape but... But they couldn’t. He felt so bad for them, taking a step forward.

“Not quite sure, mate. When it all started, people decided it would be best to lock themselves in places,” Philza explains as he checks the boxes on the shelves, emptying them and checking for anything important “A lot of people chose basements, farms, places like this—“  
He spreads open his arms, taking a second to just look around.

He shudders “Glad I never chose a place with others.”

“What did you do, when it started, Phil?” Wilbur questioned, genuinely intrigued.

Philza hesitated, shrugging his shoulder as he turned to look at both Wilbur and Tommy, who seemed excited they were about to be told another story. Technoblade was busy taking things off the shelves and inspecting them.

“Well you see....”

Tubbo wasn’t too interested in the conversation. The first few months of the zombie apocalypse was... Was not fun. He wishes he could forget all about it.

The basement...

The-

The basement.

They all wore white.

The room was all white.

It was just so so white.

“PLEASE! PLEASE I DON’T LIKE IT— PLEASE—“ Tubbo had screamed, thrashing about on the pure white table, his blue eyes wide in panic as he stared up to his father, shaking his head “I’LL BE GOOD— I’LL BE GOOD PLEASE! PLEASE NOT AGAIN!”

His father look hurt, closing his eyes “I’m sorry, Toby. This is important. We need to see if this works. I’m so sorry Toby.”

He cried harder, continuing to thrash against the buckles keeping him down to the table, stilling at the syringe pushing into his neck, letting out a pitiful sob.

Thinking about Tommy, about his parents.  
Praying he was with them, not with his dad. Not with this lab— not with these strangers.  
He just wanted Tommy—

“TOMMY PLEASE!” He cried out one last time, his body growing exhausted from whatever they had given him.  
Something ‘important’ they told him.

‘You wouldn’t understand.’

Techno had noticed Tubbo flinch the moment the word ‘basement’ slipped from Philza’s lips, the way he jolted he was surprised nobody else has noticed.  
Actually, that would be a lie.  
Tommy never noticed anything unless someone pointed it out to him and Wilbur was too distracted listening to Philza’s little storytime.

He and Tubbo didn’t talk much— but reality was he didn’t really speak much in general. The kid was interesting, loved talking about facts and inventions. Coming up with creative ideas for things Techno couldn’t even dream of.  
The kid was talented in his own ways, and Techno felt very protective over him. Although he would never say it to his face that he cared about him.

Was it weird to want to risk your own life just to protect someone from the world? 

“Tubbo—“ he went to ask if he was okay, taking a step forward, when he noticed how pale the boy looked.  
His hand flying to his neck, the other dropping his bee keychain.

He was having a panic attack, most definitely. Stumbling backwards and gasping, tapping his hand against his head.  
“No- no not again— not again—“ he whispered, frozen like a deer in headlights.

The boy kept stumbling backwards, until he bumped into something— and that something grabbed his arm.  
Techno acted quickly once Tubbo started to scream, pulling on the zombie as his foot fell through the floorboards.

“TOMMY!” He screeched “TOMMY HELP ME—“

“TUBBO!” His best friend cried out, trying to run to him, almost cursing and hitting as he was pulled back by Philza.  
There were now many zombies filling the warehouse room, and Wilbur was fighting one off of him.  
It all went south rather quickly, and as much as he wanted to save Wilbur, he knew Philza had him, so he dived towards Tubbo and the zombie.

He pulled out his knife, stabbing it into the Zombie’s head, which was just mere seconds away from biting into Tubbo’s shoulder. The kid looked petrified, shaking like a leaf as he tried to pry his foot out from the floorboards.  
“Not again— not again— TOMMY— TOMMY PLEASE—“

Tommy looked just as panicked as his friend. Not understanding why he was so panicked.

Tubbo had never had such a bad panic attack while with them before— he’d had a few, but Tommy was always by his side and Philza knew exactly what to do somehow.  
He wasn’t sure what set it off, but right now they needed to get out and then they can calm Tubbo down. This just wouldn’t work.

“Tubbo list—“ he was forced to stop as he felt his foot get stuck, a zombie pulling at his leg.

The floorboards were old, he realised.

Techno’s arm wrapped around Tubbo’s body quicker than he thought possible, the floor opening up beneath them, hiding Tubbo in his chest as the pair fell through together, letting out a terrified scream.  
Tommy’s screech of sheer terror and Wilbur’s cry for his twin becoming muffled as they fell for what felt like forever.

Techno opened his eyes, letting out a wheeze as he coughed.  
It hurt. Real bad. He doesn’t even know what he fell into, but whatever it was, it fucking hurt like a bitch.  
Something was sticking through his arm, and there were definitely nails from the floorboards stabbing into his body too.  
He was in a crazy amount of pain.

But Tubbo was laying on his chest, still shaking, seeming to be coming out of the shock of falling now, trying to gather his surroundings as he shakily sat up.  
The boy looked so much smaller than he was. He was only twelve yet in this moment he seemed like he was half his age, curled in on himself, shivering and whimpering like a puppy.

It took him a moment to sit up, the thing stabbing into his arm was a piece of metal, he now knew. And he couldn’t take it out without the possibility of bleeding out right there and then.  
And having Tubbo with him, who was already terrified, didn’t seem like a good idea.  
Looking up, he realised that they had fallen through three floors, or well, that’s what it looked like.

He gasped in pain at the sudden moment beside him, his shoulder was dislocated and quite honestly he was so surprised he was not screaming in agony right now.  
Maybe he was in shock?

No. 

No he was definitely in shock.

He gently took hold of Tubbo’s hand with his good arm, letting out a shaky breath, “Tubbo you— you with me?”

The kid stared at him for a solid minute, before shyly giving him a nod, moving closer to him.  
His head was bleeding, some of his clothes ripped probably from the nails.  
But Tubbo was just sniffling, not a sign of any serious injuries.  
He might have a concussion though, his eyes jumping around the place.

“My- my bee keychain—“ he whispered worriedly.

Nevermind, he was probably fine.

Techno huffed, looking down “We... We need to get out of— of here Tubbo. I’m sorry. We can— we can get you another one.”

The tears in Tubbo’s eyes made another appearance, his shoulders stiffening “But— But Tommy is going to be sad—“ he choked up, helping Techno get to his feet.  
Technoblade definitely could not walk without help, he came to find out, falling on his knees and biting back a pained cry.  
He would not cry.  
Definitely not infront of Tubbo.

Tubbo once again helped him to his feet, trying to support him as much as he could. But Tubbo was small for his age, and Techno was taller and more muscular for his age.  
It was definitely not fun for him, but Tubbo didn’t utter a single complaint as they stumbled over the planks of wood, avoiding the Zombie’s hands and crawling as they escaped towards a door, opening it to reveal once again, another big open room full of shelves.  
More zombies, Techno thought as they began limping through, dead silent.

There was no way he could protect Tubbo in this state. He couldn’t even hold something up, his vision was blurry, there was blood in his eyes, the cuts on his body felt like someone had squirted lemon juice in them just to make him suffer a little more.  
The pain in his arm was immense, and the way he was limping and Tubbo helping support him was just making it all hurt even worse.

But he had to keep going.

If something happened, Tubbo would blame himself. Tommy would hate him, Wilbur would be devastated— lost— alone.  
And Phil...

He didn’t want to find out what would happen if Phil lost a son. Technoblade wouldn’t know what to do if he lost Phil. Quite honestly, he thinks he would probably try and rid the world of zombies.

And the world of the world.

“Tech- Techie?” Tubbo whispered.

He frowned, glancing around as they quietly manuvered their way around, avoiding any parts of the room with zombies.  
Trying to stay quiet, but also trying not to move too slow that one of them could be seen.

Tubbo hiccuped “Do— do you ever get scared of colours? And— and of words?”

Techno frowned.

This wasn’t just some random question. This was a question with backstory, with reasoning. A question that Technoblade needed to actually think about, because any answer he gave would result in a different reaction.  
He didn’t know Tubbo well enough to give him the answer he knew he wanted. In fact, he had no idea what he should say.  
Fear of a colour? Of a word?  
Triggers, he realised.

He was asking if Techno has any triggers.

“... I’m scared of— I’m scared of orphanages,” he quietly admitted “I don’t— I don’t like the colour red. It reminds me of— of my thoughts.”

Tubbo winced, and for a moment Technoblade thought he did something wrong, but then Tubbo spoke up again,  
“I—I’m scared of the colour white. And— and of basements.”

Techno paused.

“Why?”

Tubbo looked hesitant, thinking deeply about whether or not he should speak about his insecurities, shakily wiping away the blood on his head, “When— when I was growing up they... THEY used to take me to some place. It— it was in a basement. It was... It was all white and— and they told me—“ he stopped in his tracks.

Techno frowned.

He didn’t ask who ‘they’ were. He automatically assumed parents. Every parent so far he had ever heard of from other kids were awful.  
Well... Phil wasn’t...

“You don’t have— have to go on.”

“I wish— I wish I was normal.”

Techno could of laughed at that if he didn’t think it’d make him cry. Too much agony to laugh.  
“This— this world isn’t normal...” he murmured, only now aware of how tired he was feeling.

“Tommy— Tommy thinks it will be normal one day— he promised me,” Tubbo looked scared, tightening his grip on Techno “I-I don’t want it— I don’t want it to go back to normal though... Only if THEY’RE gone...”

Again, Techno could be wrong. But he was fairly certain he knew it was Tubbo’s parents.  
But hearing about some basement?  
Some other things?  
He wasn’t too sure now.

But really, he couldn’t think any longer. 

Honestly, Techno’s mind was becoming fuzzier and fuzzier. Nothing was really making sense.  
He knew Tubbo was speaking again, but not really recognising what he was saying.  
Picking up on the words ‘bitten.’  
But that was it, he fell onto the floor, bringing Tubb down with him.  
The kid was shaking him, saying something— more like crying.

But Technoblade felt sick, he was shaking and the blood loss was definitely kicking in, the concussion from hitting his head was not good either.  
He was a fucking mess.

He tried not to close his eyes, he tried his best.

It was light.

Extremely light, he groaned quietly, trying to move his arm up, but seething as he looked down to reveal his arm covered in bandages.  
Wilbur was fast asleep by his side, his hand holding Techno’s good one, holding it close to his red face.  
Technoblade recognised the red, it was fairly obvious that Wilbur had been crying. He really didn’t mean to upset him.

Hopefully Wilbur wasn’t mad at him for not saving him and helping Tubbo instead.  
Gently, he gave his twin’s hand a squeeze, before noticing Tubbo by the window, playing with his sleeve.  
The kid noticed him out of the corner of his eye, blinking, before giving him a small smile.

“Morning Techie,” he spoke quietly, pulling on his sweater and adjusting his sleeves, patting his hands on his legs “Dad is just making food... Do you want some water?” 

Techno shook his head “No... I’m fine.”

They were quiet. Techno gulped.

“... Sorry for... Passing out.”

Tubbo jumped “Oh! No— no that’s alright! Tommy found us almost right after,” he laughed nervously, shrugging “Guess I was crying too loud. Think that’s a good thing though this time.”  
He paused “Do... Do you remember what we were talking about?”

Techno frowned.  
Conflicting question.  
Be honest or lie?

“... Not really...” he lied.

Tubbo seemed happier with that response, nodding “Oh. Okay.”

Technoblade didn’t say a thing as Tubbo stepped out of the room, giving Tommy who was waiting for him a soft smile and nodding. The loud mouthed boy came bounding in, throwing himself on the bed.

“TECHIE! I’M SO SORRY!” He wailed “I SHOULD OF PAID MORE ATTENTION!”

“Gerrof’ gremlin child...” Wilbur murmured, hiding his face in his pillow, silently pulling Tommy into a hug.  
Tubbo happily came over and joined their small cuddle, all of them being careful not to crush or injur Techno even worse.

Techno hated hugs (that was sort of a lie.)  
But having his family holding him now, after a close call, was such a comforting feeling.

That comforting feeling left when he noticed that the bee keychain that Tubbo had lost was in Tubbo’s hands once again.  
Tubbo just smiled at him, snuggling into his side.


End file.
